Nuôi Trồng
Nuôi Trồng là quá trình tạo ra Lương Thực hoặc các nguồn tài nguyên khác để hỗ trợ sinh tồn. Nói chung, nó đòi hỏi một khu cơ sở lâu dài mà cây trồng có thể gieo và phát triển. Có một số dạng nuôi trồng gồm cả Nông Trại, những vật bứng trồng như Bụi Dâu, và Chăn Nuôi. Nông Trại Nông Trại được làm bằng cách tạo những Ruộng Cơ Bản hay Cải Tiến đó là miếng đất màu mỡ mà có thể trồng Trái Cây hoặc Rau Quả. Sau khi xây dựng, có thể gieo Hạt Giống vào và sẽ lớn thành một loại rau trái ngẫu nhiên, hoặc Giống Quả cho một loại cụ thể. Vài loại Rau Trái mọc từ hạt giống thông thường thường xuất hiện nhiều hơn những loại khác (xem bảng dưới). Nông Trại có thể dùng để trồng 20 hoặc 30 rau trái trước khi hết phì nhiêu và cần phải bón phân thêm. Hạt giống sẽ chỉ mọc vào ban ngày khi nhiệt độ trên 5 độ; sự phát triển sẽ ngừng lại mọi thời điểm khác. Khi trên 28 độ hạt giống mọc nhanh hơn 100%; khi trời mưa hạt giống sẽ mọc nhanh hơn đến 300% (tùy vào lượng mưa). Nghĩa là khi trời còn nóng và mưa nhiều, cây trồng sẽ phát triển nhanh hơn đến 400%. Những loại quả trái cụ thể có thể mọc trong Nông Trại bằng cách gieo Giống Quả. Những hạt giống này tạo ra bằng cách cho Chim nhốt trong một chiếc Lồng ăn bất cứ loại rau trái nào; trừ Nhân Sâm hoặc Dâu Rừng. Chim sẽ cho ra 1 hoặc 2 Giống Quả của loại đã đưa, cộng với một Hạt Giống bình thường (tổng cộng nhiều nhất 3 hạt giống). Sau khi trồng, Giống Quả sẽ lớn thành trái tương ứng của chúng. Những giống cây có thể trồng trong Nông Trại: } |'''-''' |'9.5%' |'7.4%' |'4.4%' |'5.3%' |- | |'Khoai Lang' |'''-''' |'''-''' |'22.2%' |'13.3%' |'''-''' |- | |'Lô Hội' |'''-''' |'''-''' |'''-''' |'13.3%' |'''-''' |- | |'Măng Tây' |'''-''' |'''-''' |'''-''' |'13.3%' |'5.3%' |- | |'Củ Cải' |'''-''' |'''-''' |'''-''' |'13.3%' |'''-''' |- | |'Tỏi' |'''-''' |'''-''' |'''-''' |'''-''' |'2.6%' |- | |'Hành Tây' |'''-''' |'''-''' |'''-''' |'''-''' |'2.6%' |- | |[[Ớt Chuông|'Ớt Chuông']] |'''-''' |'''-''' |'''-''' |'''-''' |'2.6%' |- | |'Khoai Tây' |'''-''' |'''-''' |'''-''' |'''-''' |'15.8%' |- | |'Cà Chua' |'''-''' |'''-''' |'''-''' |'''-''' |'15.8%' |} Phân Bón Manure.png|Phân|link=Phân Guano.png|Phân Dơi|link=Phân Dơi Rot.png|Thối|link=Thối Rotten Egg.png|Trứng Thối|link=Trứng Thối Bucket-o-poop.png|Xô Bón Phân|link=Xô Bón Phân Glommer's Goop.png|Dịch Glommer|link=Dịch Glommer Compost Wrap.png|Gói Phân Trộn |link=Compost Wrap Những món như Phân, Phân Dơi, Thối, và Trứng Thối có thể dùng như phân bón. Khi đặt vào những chồi cây trong một ô Ruộng, phân bón sẽ thúc đẩy chúng lớn. Lượng cần bón để một giống mới trồng lớn đủ tùy vào loại Nông Trại và loại phân. Phân Dơi thay cho 15, Phân thay cho 10, và Thối/Trứng Thối thay cho 2.5 giờ ánh sáng. Như vậy, Ruộng Cơ Bản cần 3 Phân Dơi, 4 Phân hoặc 16 Thối/Trứng Thối, và Ruộng Cải Tiến chỉ cần 2 Phân Dơi, 2 Phân hoặc 8 Thối/Trứng Thối để một giống mới trồng lớn đủ. Phân bón không thúc đẩy giống phát triển khi trời dưới 0 độ vào Mùa Đông, và việc sử dụng lửa để sưởi ấm khu vực cũng sẽ không thay đổi điều này. Phân bón cũng cần khi một ô Ruộng hết phì nhiêu, điều này xảy ra khi dùng chúng 20 hoặc 30 lần tùy loại Ruộng. Khi một Nông Trại đã cạn kiệt, nó chuyển sang màu nâu sáng và không thể dùng trồng bất cứ gì cho đến khi được bón phân. Phân Dơi sẽ làm mới một Ruộng thêm 12 lần dùng, Phân cho 10 và Thối/Trứng Thối sẽ chỉ cho 2. Phân bón cũng cần cho những cây bứng trồng. Bụi Dâu và Cỏ mà đào lên bằng Xẻng và trồng lại phải được bón phân trước khi chúng có thể bắt đầu phát triển lại. Sau khi thu hoạch một Bui Dâu 3-5 lần hoặc một Cụm Cỏ 20 lần, chúng sẽ cần được bón phân thêm. Những Bụi Dâu, Cỏ, và Cành Con mọc tự nhiên không bao giờ cần bón phân. Nuôi Cấy Tất cả các Bụi Dâu, Cỏ, Cành Con, và Bụi Gai đều có thể đào lên bằng một chiếc xẻng và trồng lại bất cứ đâu. Thông thường, điều này làm để chuyển chúng đến gần một trại căn cứ để dễ thu hoạch. Cỏ và Bụi Dâu sẽ cần được bón phân sau khi trồng, Cành Con và Bụi Gai thì không cần. Suốt mùa đông, ngoài Bụi Gai ra, những cây này sẽ mọc rất chậm, chúng sẽ dường như hoàn toàn không mọc trở lại. Vào Mùa Hè trong bản mở rộng Reign of Giants, Cành Con sẽ bị khô héo, cũng như Bụi Dâu và Cỏ sẽ trở nên úa giống chúng lúc mới trồng lại và chưa được bón phân, chúng sẽ tươi trở lại sau khi sang Mùa Thu. Việc dùng Quả Thông, Thường Xanh có thể trồng bất cứ đâu và sẽ phát triển trong mọi mùa. Chúng có thể cung cấp một nguồn Gỗ tái sinh, nhưng nên cẩn thận có thể xuất hiện Thần Rừng từ bất kỳ cây nào đó khi khai thác. Trồng những vật này gần nhau sẽ khiến chúng dễ thu thập nhanh hơn, nhưng chúng dễ bị ảnh hưởng khi bị Sét đánh, mà có thể khiến toàn bộ bốc cháy. Điều này có thể giảm thiểu bằng cách trồng thành nhóm với những khoảng trống nhỏ hoặc xây dựng một Cột Thu Lôi. Mùa Hè trong bản mở rộng Reign of Giants, những đám cháy chậm cũng có thể gây nguy hại, giải pháp lúc này là cần xây dựng một Máy Ném Tuyết mà có thể dập tắt những đợt cháy này cũng như một đám cháy với một phạm vi nhỏ. Trại Củ Thịt Củ Thịt sẽ không sinh ra Cây Mắt của chúng trên Đất Đá, Đất Đá Hang Động, Đá Cuội, và Sàn Gỗ, Thảm Trải hoặc Nền Caro. Nghĩa là xung quanh những Củ Thịt trồng trên những loại đất này sẽ an toàn để thu hoạch Thịt Lá của chúng. Thịt Lá có thể ăn, đưa cho Lợn để kết bạn, hoặc cho Chim nhốt trong Lồng để được Trứng tươi. Sau khi thu hoạch, Củ Thịt mất hai ngày để tạo ra một miếng Thịt Lá khác. Để thu hoạch Thịt Lá mà không đánh vào cây, ngươi chơi phải bỏ bất cứ vũ khí trên tay rồi bấm vào chúng. Kể từ khi Củ Thịt vô hiệu vào Mùa Đông, Thịt Lá sẽ không thể kiếm trong mùa này. Trại Nhớt Nhớt Sên Rùa là một vật dụng không hỏng dùng làm nhiên liệu cho Đèn Lồng hay Mũ Thợ Mỏ và là nguyên nhân gây Động Đất trong Hang Động. Nó chủ yếu rớt từ Sên Rùa và Ốc Sên Rùa khi chúng ăn . Chất nhớt có thể kiếm bằng cách dụ Sên Rùa hoặc Ốc Sên Rùa bằng một vật đựng trên mặt đất chứa một chụm khoáng vật. Những sinh vật này sẽ quanh quẩn đó để ăn khoáng sản và sản ra nhớt. Xây Tường để giữ chúng ở một nơi. Chăn Nuôi Chăn nuôi là hình thức canh tác động vật như Bướm, Lợn, Thỏ, và Bò Lai. Nói chung, chăn nuôi chỉ có thể thực hiện với những loài có thể tự sản. Mỗi loài yêu cầu một cách chăn riêng. 'Trại Bướm' Trại bướm có thể tạo bằng cách bắt bướm bằng một Lưới Côn Trùng. Sau khi bắt được, chúng có thể trồng thành Hoa bất cứ đâu. Hoa không yêu cầu bảo dưỡng và sẽ sinh sản thêm Bướm ngay sau khi chúng được trồng. Khi số lượng Bướm đủ lớn, có thể giết chúng để lấy Cánh hoặc Bơ. Bướm sinh sản trong mọi mùa trừ Mùa Đông. Như hầu hết mọi trang trại, xây dựng một Cột Thu Lôi là điều cần thiết. Ta có thể trồng Bướm gần đàn Bò Lai. Bò Lai sẽ tấn công Bướm sinh sản từ Hoa trong mùa giao phối của chúng. Để an toàn thu hoạch những vật phẩm rơi từ Bướm đó cần mang một Mũ Sừng Bò. 'Trại Chũi Trùng' Chũi Trùng có thể nuôi bằng cách thả một vài con Chuỗi Trùng trong một khu vực kín. Chũi Trùng sẽ rời khỏi Hang của chúng khi bị đánh bằng một chiếc Búa hoặc khi cái hang bị đào ra bằng Xẻng. Sau khi đặt trong một khu vực kín, Chũi Trùng sẽ tạo một cái Hang mới từ đó chúng sẽ tái sinh sau khi bị giết. 'Mèo Trúc' Mèo Trúc có thể nuôi để kiếm quà của nó. Thực hiện bằng cách tạo ra một khoảng tường kín bao quanh một con Mèo đã kết bạn. Nên tạo ra một khoảng trống giữ mỗi con Mèo, bởi chúng sẽ tấn công lẫn nhau. 'Ong và Mật Ong' Ong và Mật Ong có thể nuôi bằng cách xây những Thùng Ong gần vườn hoa. Một Thùng Ong sẽ sinh ra một con Ong mỗi 2 phút, tối đa 4 con. Nếu bất cứ những con Ong đó bị bắt hoặc bị giết, một con khác sẽ xuất hiện sau thời gian hồi 2 phút. Nghĩa là rằng nó là một thứ bất khả diệt (trừ khi bị Deerclops tấn công), không cháy, sinh sản Ong vô hạn. Có thể bắt những con Ong bằng một cái Lưới và rồi hoặc có thể giết để lấy Vòihoặc Mật của chúng hoặc dùng để chế Bom Ong. Khi một con Ong bị bắt, tất cả những con Ong còn trong thùng sẽ thành Ong Sát Thủ xuất hiện tất công người chơi, và những con Ong không ổ cũng thường tham gia vào. Khi những con Ong đến đủ 6 Bông Hoa, chúng sẽ trở về thùng và tăng lượng mật trong đó lên 1, tối đa là 6. Mật có thể thu hoạch tại Thùng Ong, nhưng Ong trong thùng sẽ ra ngoài và trở nên thù nghịch. Nên đôi một Mũ Chăn Ong để chống sát thương hoặc chạy cho đến khi Ong hết hứng thú. Thu hoạch Mật khi tất cả Ong đã ra khỏi thùng sẽ không bị Ong tấn công. Nếu người chơi lang thang quá xa Thung Ong, game sẽ ngủ đông những chiếc thùng và giảm tốc độ sản xuất Mật đi nhiều lần. Thùng Ong không hoạt động vào Mùa Đông: Ong sẽ không rời khỏi tổ, và Mật vẫn nằm trong thùng cho đến khi người chơi lấy chúng. Hệ thống ngủ đông của game thực sự giúp ích trong mùa đông, khi những Thùng Ong đủ xa người chơi sẽ vẫn tạo mật ở mức ngủ đông bất kể việc ngưng hoạt động của Ong. 'Lợn' Lợn xuất hiện từ Nhà Lợn và sống trong đó. Mỗi ngôi nhà xuất hiện một Lợn và sẽ tái sinh chúng nếu chúng bị giết (sau khoảng 4 ngày). Lợn đôi khi rớt Da khi bị giết, which is required to make additional Pig Houses. Lợn có thể giúp đỡ người chơi chiến đâu và chặt cây khi kết bạn với chúng bằng cách Thịt, và tạo ra Phân khi cho ăn Rau Trái. Bất kỳ Lợn ở ngoài nhà vào đêm trăng rằm sẽ hóa thành Lợn Sói, mà sẽ thù nghịch với mọi thứ và ăn bất cứ thức ăn nào trên mặt đất rất nhanh. Tác dụng tương tự có thể làm bằng cách chủ đích cho Lơn ăn 4 miếng Phẩm Quái ( ). Bởi một Lợn Sói luôn rớt ra 2 Thịt và 1 Da Lợn, và do những Lợn khác gần đó sẽ không nhắm vào người chơi nếu họ tấn công một Lợn Sói, ta có thể chăn thay vì với Lợn thường nếu người chơi có thừa Thịt Quái. 'Thỏ Người' Thỏ Người là đối tác Hang Động với Lợn. Chúng xuất hiện từ Chòi Thỏ và hoạt động tương giống như Lợn, nhưng vài đặc điểm sau khiến chúng khó tuyển dụng và sử dụng như đồng minh. Chúng thích hợp để bảo vệ vào ban đêm mà điểm đó không có ở Lợn và có thể dùng để chăn Nhện. Lông Đuôi của chúng có thể dùng để chế Chiếu Lông hoặc tạo nhiều Chòi Thỏ hơn. 'Bò Lai' Bò Lai có thể đưa đến một vị trị mong muốn bằng cách dùng một Sừng Bò Lai và một khoảng đất xây Tường bao quanh. Đội một chiếc Mũ Sừng Bò sẽ bảo vệ người chơi khỏi bị Bò Lai tấn công trong mùa giao phối. 'Nhện' Nhện xuất hiện từ Hang Nhện, mà có thể tạo bằng cách trồng Trứng Nhện. Trứng Nhện kiếm bằng cách giết một Nhện Chúa hoặc phá hủy một hang nhện 3 tầng. Hang càng cao tầng, càng nhiều Nhện và Nhện Chiến Binhxuất hiện từ đó. Nhện, khi bị giết, hoặc sẽ rớt Thịt Quái, Tơ hoặc Hạch Nhện. Một phương pháp đơn giản để chăn Nhện là đặt Bẫy gần hang. Bước lên Mạnh Nhện để dụ Nhện ra, rồi dẫn chúng đến Bẫy. Làm lại cho đến khi hang hết nhện. Đó là một phương pháp đơn giản nhưng tốn thời gian. Người chơi có thể xây Nhà Lợn hoặc Chòi Thỏ quanh hang để giết Nhện lạc, nhưng Lợn còn sống sẽ ăn Thịt Quái trong tầm nhìn (có thể biến thành Lợn Sói) còn Thỏ Người sẽ tấn công người chơi khi thu thập Thịt Quái. 'Thỏ' (Không nên nhằm lẫn với Thỏ Người) Thỏ thì khó chăn hơn. Một vị trí tốt để chăn nên là một khu vực với ít nhất ba Hang Thỏ xung quanh. Đặt một cái Bẫy ngay trên mỗi Hang Thỏ, vậy mỗi khi Thỏ ra ngoài, nó sẽ lập tức sập bẫy. Hiếm khi, Thỏ có thể làm sập bẫy mà không bị bắt. Nên kiểm tra mỗi ngày vào lúc mờ tối để kiếm Thịt Nhỏ, khi những con Thỏ sẽ đi qua Bẫy ít nhất hai lần. Như là một lựa chọn thứ cấp khi chăn nuôi, ta có thể xây Giá Phơi gần Hang Thỏ và Bẫy ở Thảo Nguyên để hỗ trợ cho những chuyến đi dài hoặc một phong cách chơi du mục. Doydoy Khi Doydoy được bắt và thoát khỏi sự tuyệt chủng, chúng có thể được nuôi ở hầu hết mọi khu vực trên bản đồ và không cần phải cho ăn, chỉ cần không có những mobs hung hăng nào ở gần chúng. Những trang trại Doydoy có thể rất cần thiết trong Mùa Đông khi thực phẩm khan hiếm và giết một Doydoy cung cấp 2 Thịt Đùi, 1 Lông Doydoy có thể dùng để tạo một Buồm Lông Vũ. Chúng cũng sẽ sinh sản rất nhanh vào có thể nuôi sống người chơi trong một thời gian dài. Người chơi cần phải thận trọng và cần để ít nhất 2 Doydoy còn sống ở mọi thời điểm vì Doydoy chỉ có thể tiếp tục sinh sản với 2 Doydoy Trưởng Thành và cần phải ở gần nhau. Thư viện Ảnh File:Farmland 2.png|Tất cả các giống trồng được (không bao gồm DLC), mỗi loại cùng phiên bản nấu chín của chúng. File:Farmland.png|Vài loại giống trong các ô Ruộng Cải Tiến. BasicFarm.png|Ruộng Cơ Bản. ImprovedFarm.png|Ruộng Cải Tiến. fertilizers.png|Bốn loại phân bón trong game thường. Pig log farm.jpg|Một trại Thường Xanh và Lợn. Lợn được dùng để đốn gỗ. Booby trapped Berry farm.jpg|Một trại Dâu Rừng cùng những bẫy để bẫy Gà Tây. Beefalo pen.jpg|Một trại Bò Lai. Spider farming with Rabbit Hutches.jpg|Sử dụng Chòi Thỏ để chăn Nhện. Doydoy pen.jpg| Một trại Doydoy en:Farming